vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka (Senran Kagura)
Summary Haruka is a playable character in the Senran Kagura Nintendo 3DS series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura Burst as a second 3rd-year student and member of the Hebijo elite before going rogue and joining the Crimson Squad. Haruka is sophisticated young lady who finds the utmost pleasure in toying with her opponents. She treats her enemies like they are toys and is shown to be quite a dominatrix. Haruka likes to pick on weaker people, this explains why she seems to have her eyes on Hibari. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Haruka Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17-18 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Genius Intelligence, Mind Control (via hairpin), Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Creation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimizes collateral damage), Status Effect Inducement (The chemicals she stores in her coat and throws in battle can freeze, poison, burn, or induce paralysis), Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a member of the Crimson Squad and of Hebijo Academy's former Elites, she should be comparable if not stronger than Homura and Hikage. Constantly fights other powerful shinobi such as Hibari, Naraku, Homura and Ryona), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Should be comparable to Hikage) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from Ryona, who can create massive ice sculptures effortlessly, Naraku, and Homura. Survived the explosion which leveled the first Hebijo Academy), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: High (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and a renegade. Attended Hebijo Academy where students reportedly train for over 300 hours at a time) Range: Melee range with puppets and skills and several tens of meters with her strongest Ninja Arts. Standard Equipment: Chemicals, a variety of different puppets. Hovering fighter robot equipped with flamethrower, chainsaw, drills, claws, taser, and boxing-glove hands. Intelligence: Scientific genius (She has made potions that grow people to enormous size, change their voices, turn them into raging masochists, give them an uncontrollable urge to dance, and more. She also created her robot sidekick). She is a highly skilled and experienced fighter as an elite Hebijo Academy shinobi and Crimson Squad renegade shinobi. She is also a master of the silver tongue, able to manipulate even the smartest and most collected of her peers and even teachers. Weaknesses: As a sadist, she does seem to enjoy causing opponents pain in their fights. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'DEATHxKISS:' Haruka blows a kiss, releasing several hearts that damage and charm the enemy, preventing them from attacking for a duration. Another variation freezes opponents in a block of ice. In this instance of time, Haruka is free to attack any enemies that are currently under the heart's affects. This attack moves in a linear fashion, beaming down out any enemies that are caught in the attack's way. *'Heart Vibration:' Haruka's puppet kneels down to let Haruka get on board. Now atop its back, Haruka commands the robot to charge forward and unleash a viscous hell unto her enemies. The robot proceeds to slamming its large metal claws into the ground, crushing any and all that are in its path. *'The World is Mine:' Haruka pulls out test tubes from her lab coat and throws them in all directions; generating several small dimensional spheres. They hit the surrounding area of where she stands and have various effects on enemies if and when struck. *'Scatters Love:' While in Midair, Haruka pulls out several test tubes from her lab coat. She then freely tosses them all around, causing them to shatter upon contact. They release chemicals into the air, damaging all enemies below for multiple hits. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Puppeteers Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Geniuses